


Apocalipsis memento

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es exactamente la explicación más coherente o lo suficientemente apta para justificar lo que ha hecho, pero por por una vez se dará el lujo de fingirse senil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalipsis memento

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para avada_kadaver en el san drabbletín 2011. Spoilers varios e invenciones.

 

¿Qué más daba una pequeña alma más o menos, cuando la destrucción estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina? Él ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito como para tomar sus malditas decisiones, les gustaran o no a Sam y Dean. Si creía que reunir datos, ubicaciones y demás cosas era importante, es porque lo era, maldición. ¡Ése era su maldito trabajo, mucho antes de quedar postrado! Así que, le importaba tres cojones, era su alma y bien sabía lo que haría con ella o no.

Cuando Crowley le propuso hacer el trato, tres cosas sucedieron en su mente. Primero pensó en su esposa y lo mucho que habría significado poder deshacerse de su problema con ayuda del rey de los cruces. En segunda instancia vino, Miranda, una simpática mujer que conoció cuando sus tiempos de cazador y la depresión por la muerte de su esposa no ocupaban todo su día; la recordó porque después de haber sido rechazada le había gritado que tenía un problema patológico contra las mujeres que no fuesen su esposa. Y él estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ella, todo en él lo reafirmaba y gritaba; quizás por eso ellas lo veían como un reto y tenía más popularidad. No hubo un tercer recuerdo, pero sí una tercera cosa: la mirada de demonio. Así que se dijo: ¡qué diablos! El apocalipsis estaba ahí, así que darse un beso con un hombre, que era demonio y encima rey en un maldito departamento del infierno; no lo haría más grande ni peor. Con mucha suerte, ayudaría a que encontraran una manera de pararlo.

Lo único que aún no tenía pensado era qué se explicaría cuando el apocalipsis hubiese pasado... Pero, qué coño, era un cazador. Si hay algo que llevaba manejando toda su vida eran demonios y malditos hombres con complejo de reyes egocéntricos que creían poder mantener el universo sobre sus hombros.

Por supuesto, que la foto y el pequeño trauma que seguramente ocasionó en sus princesas, Sam y Dean; hacían que valiera la pena afrontar aquello. Ya no hablando de haber recuperado la movilidad de sus piernas. Pero, hey, él era Bobby Singer. Estaba seguro que su esposa lo perdonaría por ese desliz, si ya hasta tenía argumento y todo: "Un día, conocí un mal amigo, cuyo nombre era John Winchester..."

 


End file.
